


but the glass always breaks

by divorie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I JUST DONT WANRT A HGUE DIFFERECE EVEN THOUGH I ALWAYS READ UNDERAGE, LOUIS GRADUATED EARLY OKAY, M/M, but like ya sorry i was just starting out, i started this last year, ill just paste the chapters here woooo, it's a teacher/student, it's like a 4 year age gap tho, niall's suicidal oh :(, ok yeah have fun i might add more tags hehe, so sorry for the beginning chapters, they're kinda shitty, this is popular on wattpad by the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divorie/pseuds/divorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry styles is a very unsocial teenage in high school. mr. tomlinson is his new english teacher. one day, harry gets called to detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM REWRITING THIS. I WROTE IT ON WATTPAD.  
> title is from 'goodbye' by glenn morrison.   
> (p.o.v will change be aware)

I took a deep breathe while entering the classroom. I was scared of seeing Ms.Flack again – she tried to seduce me when she was tutoring me at her home on Friday. I quickly left in my car from her home, with her just standing outside apologizing, but I was too shocked. I was never into student/teacher relationships, it was just... just disgusting to me, not because of the age, because now I was probably too scared because of Ms.Flack.

I grabbed the doorknob and slid through, quickly sitting at my usual desk at the front. I placed all my books down and sighed, awaiting for Ms.Flack to enter, honestly hoping there was not a smirk painted on her lips.

The door opened exactly when the bell rung. I sighed, hoping for the best (which was definitely not her).

"Hello class," I heard a masculine voice say.

Confused, I looked up to trail of the voice, to see the back side of a man, who was wearing suspenders with tight, beige pants, which made his ass pop out deliciously.

The man turned around after writing something on the board, "My name is Louis Tomlinson, call me Mr.Tomlinson, or Monsieur Tomlinson, but I'd prefer the first one...," He chuckled.

"You guys might be wondering where your other teacher is, hmm?" he asked, eyeing the crowd of kids. "Well, she is in trial for attempting sexual assault on camera," he paused for a moment, glancing at me for only a second. "It's all alright now, though. Nothing to worry about. We'll just continue the lesson from where she stopped."

So that was the case. She wanted to record me. I really don't know why and I don't want to know. I don't enjoy being used, I honestly do not. Just why was I the target though? I am not easy to get. Do I seem to be?

"Excuse me, Harry Styles?" I heard a voice say to me, trying to catch my attention. I looked up, seeing the teacher, he squinted at me and I felt really nervous for some odd reason. "Is that your name?"

I gulped, "H-Harry," I said, stuttering. I furrowed my eyebrows, what did I just answer? "I mean, yes. I'm Harry."

He raised his brow and muttered a little 'hmmph' while he studied my face. "I'm going to be calling you Curly, actually. I think it suits you," He said, fingering one of my curls. It was a weird feeling, having a teacher poke their finger through your hair.

I heard the other girls squeal, "Curly! That is such a creative nickname," Lucy giggled, biting down on her bottom lip.

Mr. Tomlinson chuckled. "Are you girls going to be trouble for me?"

A petite girl named Sierra answered quickly, she was a quite student, but really polite and sweet. "No, we won't, Mr. Tomlinson. Sorry," she said, giving a look to the rest of the girls to quite down. 

Mr.Tomlinson quickly went back up to the board after doing attendance, "I need all of you to say something about yourselves, since I'm new and you have been here two months already, yeah?"

Everyone kept chatting until Mr.Tomlinson said it was time to say some things about themselves.

"Lucy, please say something about yourself," Mr.Tomlinson instrusted her.

Lucy sat up, straightening her back, "Well, I think I may have a crush on my English teacher, and I'm really good in bed," she said winking at Mr.Tomlinson, but his face only showed disgust.

"Lucy, that is completely innapropriate. You will be staying after school for detention," Louis said strictly.

Lucy sighed, though happily, "You realize this means I have more time with you?" She said flirtatiously.

Louis sighed while his fingers went through his feathery, auburn hair, "Dear god."

After a few more students and a few more girls who fancied Mr.Tomlinson introduced themselves, Mr.Tomlinson finally called my name, "Curly?" He called my nickname he created for me.

I looked up to him, "Uhh...," I mumbled, "I have a nose and I have –" I said, but was cut off by Mr.Tomlinson.

"Do you have anything that isn't obvious, Curly?" He asked, eyeing me.

I shook my head, to which Mr.Tomlinson just smirked, "Okay, I suppose I'm going to have to help you on this, if this assignment is too difficult for you...," He said sarcasticly.

"What are you talking about? I'm not that stupid...," I said trailing off, he just looked at me, grinning widely, "Fine, I love cats and that's pretty much my life," I shrugged.

"Wonderful job, Curly," Mr.Tomlinson laughed.

 

English class seemed so long, mainly because I was not paying attention to what Mr.Tomlinson was saying; I was just starring at this perfect, pink, plummed lips, I was just starring at his features of his chiseled face with his high cheek bones, sky blue eyes with adorable lines under his eyes, his tanned skin, and of course his feathery, chocolate hair.

Mr.Tomlinson started walking towards me. I finally realized that we were practicing cooking for some fair we had at school.

Mr.Tomlinson was wearing an apron, though when he walked towards the board, I noticed he was  _only_  wearing an apron, showing off his massive arse.

He turned back around, facing me, smirking, "Go to the table and pour the milk in the bowl, please." He instructed me.

I nodded, not trying to peek at his almost naked tanned body. I grabbed the milk and starting to pour it in the silver bowl that was placed on the table.

I looked around to see that no one else was in the classroom but Mr.Tomlinson and I, which was completely strange.

I turned back to the bowl and added more ingredients that was said to be added from the instructions into the bowl.

I gasped as I felt a warm pair of hands being placed on my waist. Tingles were sent down my spin are I felt light pecks on my neck.

I turned around quickly.

There was nothing.

"Mr.Tomlinson?" I asked, but there was no answer.

"Harry Styles!" I heard a voice say, it repeated once again, "Mr.Styles!"

"Harry! Get up!" My head shot straight up, my eyes were blinking with confusion.

"Wha–" I said.

Mr.Tomlinson sighed, his fingers were going through his hair, "No more sleeping in class, Curly. You have to stay after school with Lucy and I." I said.

I sighed while frowning, but I heard a groan coming from behind me.

I turned around to see Lucy frowning, her green eyes starring angrily at me. Her eyes then trailed down on her notepad, then she quickly started scribbling on it, quickly passing it down to Sydney. Then, Sydney gave it to me, muttering something but I could not hear her.

I opened the note from Lucy,  _You're such a fucking nerd LOL. I know ur little secret, you little shit. You better get away from the teacher because I want him!_  I smirked at her insult, which was not insulting by any chance.

Mr.Tomlinson quickly snatched the note from my table.

He sighed once again, then started to read it, "To Harry, from Lucy, you're such a fucking nerd," he paused and cackled, " _LOL_. I know your little secret, you little shit. You better get away from the teacher because I want him!" He massaged his temples in annoyance. "Lucy, you are my student, this is completely inappropriate and disgusting, to be honest, just stop, okay?"

"But you're only three years older than us, Louis."

Mr. Tomlinson sighed even more, "First, no chewing gum in my class. Second, you will  **not**  call me by my first name. Third, no passing notes. And finally, fourth, no name calling, please." 

"Lucy, I'm going to ask another teacher to handle your detention," Lucy frowned, "And Harry, you have a detention after school with me. I'm going to ask if Lucy can go to Ms. Lin's class room, hopefully you won't talk to her as to me." Mr.Tomlinson said.

Lucy glarred at Mr. Tomlinson. She stepped out of her seat and walked towards the teacher.

Lucy placed her hand on Mr.Tomlinson's chest as he just looked completely irritated, stepping back from her touch, "Lucy, get back to your seat," Mr.Tomlinson ordered.

Lucy just chuckled in response, "Just shut up,  _Louis._ " She emphasized on his name.

Mr.Tomlinson looked incredibly annoyed, the class just watched as Lucy in concentration, who was trying to be seductive towards Mr.Tomlinson, "You are incredibly rude, Lucy, and on my first day! Sit down or–" Before Mr.Tomlinson could finish, Lucy wrapped her arms his neck and pressed her lips against his him. My stomach started to flutter with jealousy.

"Lucy, get off him!" I blurted out angrily.

She let her hands fall from his reach, fluttering her eyes towards me, "Why? You want him for your self? Fucking gay," she spat.

Mr.Tomlinson raged out of the classroom, as Lucy sat back down in her seat watching me with vicious eyes. The class was completely silent, seeming to be shocked.

The flew open after a few minutes, Mr.Tomlinson barging in with a slip of paper and slamming it on Lucy's desk. She had no reaction, but she only stuck out her tongue and bit on it. "Lucy, go to the principal's office, I filed a suspension," Mr.Tomlinson said.

Lucy turned pale, I had a slight feeling this would happen but I was not quite sure, "No, you can't..." said Lucy while frowning in mixed feelings of sadness and anger, "My parents will kill me!" She said a bit louder.

"You were being completely inappropriate and this is not acceptable! I am your teacher and I deserve respect. You are completely rude, goodbye!" He snapped at Lucy.

Lucy dumped her belongings into her book bag, "Should I get the things in my locker?" She asked quietly.

Mr.Tomlinson nodded, "Yes, now hurry up. I want homework done, call a friend for assignments, by the time you get back," Mr.Tomlinson said, not even daring to look at her for he was so upset.

Lucy nodded, some tears were flowing from her face, "I'm sorry, Mr.Tomlinson." She said while starring at her feet.

"Leave now, please, we already wasted enough time with this mess." Mr.Tomlinson said strictly.

Lucy gave a little wave goodbye before silently closing the door.

Mr.Tomlinson walked up to the door and closed it carefully, "I'm sorry about that class, and you too, Harry." Mr.Tomlinson said much more calm now. "Is anyone else going to do something like this? On my first day?"

Sierra was the first to speak, "No, no one here, Mr. T. Is it okay if I call you that?"

Mr. Tomlinson smiled at nodded at her. She gave a little warm smile back at him. He started to hand out assignments that we learned yesterday. It was quite easy and I finished in a few minutes only. 

Mr. Tomlinson then walked up to me, his palms pressed on my desk, "Finished?" He asked politely. I nodded. "Good, good," he muttered, picking up my assignment and glancing through the pages. "Wow, very good. Harry I looked through your other assignments and your work is above average. Have you considered honours class?"

I shook my head, never thinking of it, "Never really though about it. Will it do much for me?"

"A lot," said Mr. Tomlinson. "Hey, since your staying for detention, maybe I can talk to you about it and maybe explain some extra stuff for your assignments and all?" he suggested. 

"Yeah, sure," I said in a relaxed tone. He smiled and walked back up to another student to help them with their work. I just rested my head on my desk, waiting for the minutes to tick by. I thought of how the last half an hour was really odd, but it was alright. High school is always going to be high school.

The beautiful words, "class is dismissed," was spoken by the teacher. Chatter grew seconds later as students left the classroom happily. "Harry, you'll be staying, yeah?" He asked, but knowing I had to stay without a choice.

 

"Okay, let's get on it?" Mr.Tomlinson said. He was holding a notepad and a pen. He grabbed a chair and slid it by my desk.

"Yeah," I looked up at him. "Are we going to tutor English?" I asked.

Mr.Tomlinson shook his head, "Not really." 

I frowned, so I really was just going to hang out with the desk and my pen that I kept tapping on the surface of the light beige desk? Fun. "What am I gonna do then?" I asked with a bored tone.

Mr.Tomlinson sighed, looking down to his feet unhappily. "Harry, I know who the student was who Ms.Flack tried to--" He looked up to me, starring into my eyes with a slight frown, "--you know," he said, quickly starring back to his feet.

I sighed, frowning, "Oh," was all that I could say. How was I supposed to react? I did not even know what to say to Ms.Flack when I was with her, when she tried to... to touch me. And after finding out I was on webcam in front of her ex-boyfriend, that made shivers run down my spine, so I really had no clue how to react to this all.

Mr.Tomlinson rubbed the top of my hand, comforting me, probably noticing my disappointment in my face, "You want to talk about it?" He asked me calmly.

I shrugged, "If it helps anything, I-I guess I'm not too happy about what happened," I told him.

Mr.Tomlinson nodded, "Oh yes, you can also call me Louis after school hours, if you haven't guessed is my first name," He chuckled.

I nodded, "Okay,  _Louis_ ," I emphasized.

"So, Ms.Flack keeps denying what happened, are you okay with answering questions?" He asked politely.

I nodded voluntarily, "Alright."

I flipped through some pages of his notepad, grabbed his pen and clicked the top, preparing to write, "Why were you at her home?" He asked, not sounding accusing like.

I re-positioned myself so I was leaning on the chair. "I-I asked her for help on my English, this grammar part I didn't get," I told him honestly. Louis nodded as I continued, "I didn't know she was going to do...  _that_." I shrugged while frowning at the memory.

Louis nodded, "OK, Harry, so she didn't tell you what she was planning or anything? Just English tutoring and that's all, yeah?" I nodded while he jotted down my answers on the notepad's empty space. "Harry, are you sure you are alright with this?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I told you, I'm fine...," I said.

Louis patted my arm comfortably. "OK," He wrote down something else then continued again, "When did this happen, if you remember?" He asked.

I bit my lip as I tried to remembered the date. "It was on Saturday, around 16:00," I told him.

Louis nodded, again jotting down the information, "Wonderful, you're really helpful, Curly," He smiled warmly at me, and so I smiled back.

Louis looked back at me after asking me a couple more questions as I answered truthfully. Louis seemed concerned, I really had no idea why, however.

"Any problems with your family, love?" asked Louis.

I frowned, of course there was, it was a major problem. Beth, my grandmother. We think she has  Alzheimer's disease, though we are still trying to keep it positive, try to believe it could all be a phase. But we all know that everything is not just a fairy tale. Nothing of it! It is all a joke! It is just some stupid, made-up, fake–

"Harry?!" Louis interrupted my horrid thoughts while cupping my cheeks so I was looking directly at him, "Harry? Harry?!" Louis asked more concerned now.

I noticed that tears started streaming down my face and it would not stop, it was uncontrollable, "I-I–" I was trying to speak but I had no clue what I should say. I just looked away, embarrassed, upset, and disappointed as ever.

Louis let go of my cheeks, now studying me carefully as if I was some ancient artifact, some fragile piece of glass. He wiped away my tears with his pointer finger, "It's OK, Harry," He said slowly and calmly while massaging my shoulder.

I nodded, I wondered if he would really care of what I said, maybe it is just his job, he probably does not even care!

I slowly looked up to him, "I bet you don't even care, it's just your job," I looked back down, tears start to spill again as I whimpered quietly, trying to keep it to myself.

To my response, Louis looked completely surprised, as for he jumped up and went straight beside me, kneeling down, he shook his head, "Look at me, Harry," He instructed me, though I didn't even bother to glance at him or take a small peek, it's all stupid. "Look at me, Harry!" He repeated, though in a bit more of a frustated tone.

I gave up and finally looked at him, "What?" I muttered, acting as I did not even give a damn, but I did give a damn, I gave about a million damns!

Louis grabbed my shoulders, straightening my spine as I starred into his eyes. "Yes, it is my job, Harry, but they neither told me to try to make you feel better, they didn't even ask me about Ms.Flack," He told me in a husky tone.

"Then why did you even ask me to come after school?" I asked in a slightly upset tone.

"Because I care...," He assured me while smiling. "I don't know why, love, I just... you just...," He sighed in frustration. "You just make me care, OK?" He finally slipped out. For some reason, this lit me up a bit.

I gave him a small smile, "I care for you, too," I realized this sounded completely awkward, "I guess...," I added while slouching in my seat.

Louis patted my back. "I guess you want to leave now, huh?" He asked, still smiling.

I grabbed his arm as he walked past me, heading to the door, I was not even sure why, but I wanted to tell him about... about Grandma. "No, don't go...," I told him

Louis nodded and sat down in the desk in front of me, "OK, I'll stay...," He said reassuringly.

I smiled at his willingness, it was wonderful to know somebody actually cares.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis gradually sat back in his place, waiting for Harry to start his explanation. Harry huffed in a fuss, unsure how to start. He was already in tears, of course because of his lovely grandmother and for her forgetful reasons, but was he sure it was alright to tell Mr.Tomlinson? His own teacher who only knew for a few hours? It was insane, but he was not sure of what he had to lose.

Harry took a deep breath, sat back in his seat, and began. "I'm sorry for the tears, Mr.Tomlin—" Harry was shaken at the interruption.

"—Louis." Louis corrected, hoping by this Harry may feel the most comfortable, if possible.

Harry nodded and continued on. "—Louis. I only cried because...," Harry tried to speak out the rest, but the stream of tears and hiccups did not allow him to.

Louis was heartbroken for Harry. Although he did not know why Harry was upset, a patch in his heart was broke off by seeing the younger cry. He tried to rub his shoulder, to comfort Harry. It helped by only a crumb but it was the best he could do.

Harry placed his arm on his chest, trying to cool off the tears, trying to continue his talk. "S-Sorry, Louis, I really don't mean for this to happen," Louis nodded and mouthed 'It's OK,' as Harry continued, "W-Well, m-my grandmother keeps forgetting things, which is normal to everyone...," Harry said, looking up at Louis.

Louis nodded. "Of course," Louis stopped to let Harry continue.

"B-But, I noticed that s-she isn't remembering normal things, the other day, s-she forgot my... my name," Harry looked down, trying to hide the tears that were soon to escape.

Louis was completely shocked, he never thought of a student going through such a fuss like this, his own mouth dropped to a shape of an 'O,' while he went up beside Harry and embraced him in a comforting hug.

Once Louis unclung himself from Harry, Harry continued, "I-I mean, is it normal to forget your own grandson's name?" He questioned Louis, but did not expect an answer, so Louis just remained silent. "But, I still haven't checked with a doctor, so it couldn't be Alzheimer's Disease! It just couldn't!" Harry jumped up, covering his eyes from the tears.

Louis gave him a firm hug, wrapping his arms around the crying boy, "Harry, it isn't your fault...," Louis assured.

Harry detached himself from Louis, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. She might forget me forever and that would be it! I barely even talked to her, I was just too busy with other things, yeah, maybe all I did was watch rubbish on the laptop," Louis took a while to catch on to the fact the Harry watched others doing it on the internet, but did not dare to say anything about it, "And I just wouldn't forgive myself! I just can't forgive myself! How stupid am I?!" Harry said, bawling even more now.

Louis was completely devastated now, he could not stand watching this boy cry. "How are you sure she has A.D? You have not even checked, have you?" Louis asked Harry, trying his best to calm the green-eyed student.

Harry nodded, wiping the tears away. "No, I have not checked yet...," Harry trailed off in the thought of hope that Beth did not have A.D.

"Do you want to check... maybe today?" Louis asked the boy calmly.

Harry looked up at his teacher, of course he needed to know the truth, but he did not have a way to go and take Beth. "I wish, but my parents are out of town, and I have no way of getting to the doctor." Harry frowned again.

Louis sighed, but thought of an idea, hoping to help Harry at his most, "I can take you, if you wish, love."

Harry's face lit up. "Would you?" Harry said, giving a weak smile.

Louis nodded, certainly OK with this, "Yes, of course, Harry. I can get a slip right now, I could take you...," Louis told Harry.

Harry nodded, "OK, but my grandma would be shocked, how would I know she remembers me now?" Harry asked, frowning once again.

"Look," Louis began, placing a hand on Harry's warm shoulder, "When you have A.D., the symptoms cannot be that bad, she will remember you, maybe forget your name or a few small things, but she knows who you are, maybe will forget, but that is not her fault, is it now?" Louis assured Harry.

Harry nodded, mouthing an 'OK.' Louis told Harry to wait where he was while he went to the principal to get a slip and prepare to leave.

Harry sat quietly in his desk, alone. He decided to take out his phone and go on Twitter. Harry quickly found Louis' twitter and started to look at his tweets.

Louis, of course, not having a single clue that Harry would know his twitter, tweeted the most hilarious and adorable things possible.

@Louis_Tomlinson: This is quite silly... there is a beautiful curly-haired, green-eyed student in my class named Harry. Illegal to be attracted to a student, is it? Haha.

Harry smirked slightly at the tweet, so his own teacher thought he was attractive, specifically 'beautiful?' This was something Harry could tease his teacher of. Harry needed to stick to things that were positive, maybe a little naughty... No, no, no, Harry. Do not think like that! He only said you were good looking and that was all. Exactly! That was all.

But why would he say it was illegal, it was only if—

"I'm back!" Louis sing-songed while slamming the door behind him, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Harry gasped, jumping up, and quickly hiding his phone from Louis, hoping Louis would not suspect anything from Harry. However, Louis did seem quite suspicious, but decided to ignore, seeming as it was just nothing and Harry was startled.

Louis patted Harry on the pack, "Get your belongings, love, I'll drop you off at your home after we get your grandmother to the doctor, is that alright?" Louis asking politely.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, thank you," Harry said while smiling at his teacher.

Harry grabbed his bag, shoving all his textbooks and unneeded papers, zipped his bag up, and wore it on his back while clutching to his sweater.

Harry and Louis walked down the hallway, a few students still remaining in the hallways, chattering and laughing like usual teenagers would. Harry's eyes scanned the pretty girls and fit boys that slouched on the lockers as he shuffled through the hallways, following his young and attractive teacher.

Louis pushed open the green doors, holding it for Harry. Harry scanned the parking lot, trying to spot Louis', though having no idea of how it looked like.

Louis pulled out his car keys, and pressed a button on it. A silver Mercedes Benz car flashing its lights in response, Harry quickly turning his head towards the car to study the beauty.

Harry looked and definitely felt astonished by the expensive vehicle. "This must have cost a fortune," Harry whispered, still admiring the vehicle.

Louis nodded. "I suppose I am quite lucky. The last weekend, I won a lottery tickey of 3.2 million dollars! Wonderful, isn't it?" Louis said with joy.

Harry nodded in surpries, "You are really luckey, aren't you? What are you spending it all on?" Harry asked, hoping not to sound tempted for the money because Harry was not a lad that was into recieving gifts and all.

Louis sighed happily, "I gave a few thousands to my family, not to be so selfish, and I also hosted a football charity game with my money, it was quite an outcome." Louis said feeling accomplished.

Harry was amazed, Louis was such a generous person it was so incredible. "You are quite the person, aren't you?" Harry joked.

Louis laughed in response, "Yes I am!" He smiled at Harry, "Well, are you getting in or expecting me to push you inside?" Louis asked Harry.

Harry smirked, "Are you talking about me sitting in the car or me and you in bed?" Harry teased.

Louis gasped at the dirty-minded student. "You naughty bastard!" Louis joked.

Harry pretended to be shocked as he climbed into the car. "If you think this is naughty you should see me in bed...," Harry murmured, smirking while turning his head to the window.

Louis scrunched his eyebrows after Harry spoke, he slapped Harry's arm lightly. "Ow, what was that for?" Harry asked, soothing the hit on his arm.

"Hey, even though you are in my car, I am still your teacher," Louis pointed out.

Harry shrugged, "So?"

Louis sighed, "I wonder if I like you all horny or all depressing," Louis teased.

Harry chuckled, "Everyone likes it when I am horny, Lou."

Louis started to blush at the short nickname, though without a reason why. Remembering about Harry's comment, following with the new nickname, Louis slapped Harry's arm again, then quickly started up the engine.

"What is her address?" Louis asked Harry before backing up the car.

Harry took out his phone, scrolling through his contact list to reveal Beth's address, Harry sighed. "362 Mouse Street," He murmured to Louis.

"Mouse Street?" Louis comfirmed.

"No, House Street," Harry joked.

Louis started to back up his expensive car, then out he went of the school's parking lot. Harry slouched down into the leather seat, playing with the hem of his shirt. Louis started to drive east to House street, though Harry started to smirk, happy to know that he just joked with Louis and Louis did not know that there was no House street.

"Just kidding. It's Mouse street."

Louis gave a grumpy sigh. Fortunately, Louis did not drive so far, but he was still annoyed that Harry did not tell him sooner. Also, he felt very stupid for not knowing that there was no House street.

I need to get a GPS... Louis thought to himself as he drove to Harry's grandmother's home to pick her up.

Harry decided to go and call her, but Louis quickly stopped him, "What is your grandmother's name, Curly?" Louis asked Harry, or Curly.

"Beth," Harry replied instantly. He quickly unlocked his phone and dialed Beth's number.

Louis nodded and continued to drive as Harry took a deep breath as his phone rung, desperate for a 'Hello?" from his loving grandmother.

Finally, Harry heard a sweet voice on the other end of the line, "Hello?" A lovely feminin voice replied.

Harry smiled, "Hi, granny. It's me, Harry," He replied, hoping she could remember him.

"Harry, sweetheart, hello!" She said sweetly. Harry was so happy with the response.

"I need to take you to the doctor, you have to come with me, I will pick you up with my...," Harry looked tentative to Louis, Louis mouthed 'friend,' so Harry continued, "...My friend. OK?" He asked, hoping for a yes.

"Alright, just let me get ready, my love!" She said warmly and hung up the phone.

Harry sighed happily, pressing his hand to his heart, wishing for the best.

 

Harry was trembling like mad. He had no clue what to do, what to say, what to even think! Louis wanted to calm him so badly it hurt, but he knew he had to drive, so he just rested his hand on Harry's leg, rubbing it in a comforting way, sometimes he would whisper 'It will be OK,' to Harry, just to calm him. Frequently, this helped Harry by just a little bit, but Harry was still shaking like mad.

Beth walked out of her home, locking the door carefully, and slipping into the back seat, dressed up very high class and beautiful – Harry always admired his grandmother, she was such a beautiful person, and even at her age she still looked beautiful. It was such a shame for Harry to know that she may not remember any of her beauty from before.

Harry remembered the day he first saw his grandmother. She was dressed up in a lavender suit, she had excitement in her eyes, everyone noticed that. Harry was exactly the same. He was just so excited to see his grandmother. His mother told him so many stories of how brave she was throughout her years. When Harry finally looked up to see an elder woman holding a stuffed penguin, he ran over to the woman and hugged her legs, for he was much shorter than the elder she was hugging. Harry still did not hear a word from her since he hugged her, but he did not mind, he just kept gripping his legs, telling himself 'I will love you forever.'

Once Harry finally let go of her legs, she crouched down to be a few inches taller than the young boy. He looked up at her with his dashing green eyes and admired her. She had a few wrinkles, pale skin, and a light shade of red on her lips, but he thought she was so beautiful.

"Grandma?" Harry whispered to her. She nodded and kissed his little nose, too happy to see her little grandson, whom she thought was just the cutest little fellow.

Harry's grandmother handed over the stuffed penguin that she was holding. He accepted it, carefully grabbing it as if it was a million dollar vase, but to him, that penguin was more than a million dollar vase, it was a gift from a woman who would cherish him and love him no matter what, because that is exactly what Harry's mother told him.

Beth hummed a sweet song as Harry sat down next to her, wrapping his little arms around the penguin that he decided to call Marty. Harry looked up at Beth with his adorable green eyes and cuddled closer to his grandmother.

"Harry?" A concerned voice interruped Harry's thoughts. "Why are you crying?"

Harry felt a drip travel down to his chin. It wiped it off with his thumb. Harry did not want to seem weak, he honestly did not. Espicially infront of Mr.Tomlinson.

"Sorry...," Harry mumbled quietly while looking outside at the window. He saw many cars travel past him, and in the background he saw trees that were naked because all the leaves were crumbled and left on the floor of the pavement.

Louis stopped the car at the red light and patted Harry's thigh. "It's not your fault, love," whispered Louis, assuring Harry that it would be alright.

But of course, Harry knew that it would not. Not everything had a happy ending, it really did not. Harry knew that Beth is going to forget the first day that Harry met her.

Beth was going to forget about Marty, and how Harry recieved Marty. She was going to forget the day when Harry asked her to be his Valentine when he was only four years old. She was going to forgot his fifth birthday party, how it was Artic themed because Harry wanted Marty to feel at home, and then Beth was the one who planned the party. She was going to forget Harry's first day of school, and how he came home with his drawing; it was the whole family, including Marty and Beth. She was going to forget his first test that he came home with, it was all correct, she was the proudest grandmother on Earth that day, and every day, knowing that Harry was the best grandson she had ever had. She was going to forget that dreadful day... when Harry came home with bruised arms and legs and a scar on his face; he was beaten up for still having a stuffed toy. Harry ever so wanted to throw out that toy, but when he was facing the trash can, knowing he was going to throw it out, he just could not, because Beth was the one who gave him the gift. She was going to forget the day when Harry came home with a new girlfriend, Eveline, but then the next week he came home broken hearted, Eveline was just dating him as a prank. She was going to forget when he graduated elementary. She was going to forget all the past and future of Harry's life. She was going to forget her past! She was going to forget... Harry.

At this point, Louis noticed the stream of tears running down Harry's face. Oh, how bad Louis wanted to see that boy smile, and wanted all his tears to dissappear, but he could not because he had to keep his eyes on the road, otherwise the worst was going to happen to the two other passengers in the car. He was upset to see the boy cry his heart out, curled up in a ball, trying to hide those tears of his, but Louis knew it could not. Espicially in the situation he was in. Louis could not blame the boy, he honestly could not.

Once the three arrived at the doctor's building, Louis signalled the other two that they could leave the car and finally enter the building for the appointment.

Harry was trembling, he was shaking, his teeth were grinding against one another in fear. Beth just wrapped her arm around Harry, to make him feel self as they always did.

Harry wanted to say something to his grandmother, but he was nervous to what to say. "D-Do you know why you're here, granny?" asked Harry to Beth, who just looked down and smiled at the boy.

Beth nodded. "Yes, but I don't like the idea of why I'm here." She stated. "About the Alzheimer's disease, yeah?" She asked.

Harry nodded slowly, trying to not be teary once again like in the car, it was hard for him to know that she might forget everything. "Yeah..."

Beth nodded. "I know you are scared, Harry, just as much as I am," She stopped in her place, both arms gripping Harry's shoulder. "But even if I do forget you, it's a disease, love, I can't help it, but I will always love you and you have to remember that, dear."

Harry had to hold back the tears, to show his grandmother he was strong, that he would be strong for her. Harry knew it was the disease that would control her, but he was hoping that it would not much would be forgotten.

They entered the office. Spotting the door, Harry tried to knock on it, but he kept trembling and just froze – he could not do it. Louis stepped up and knocked on the door lightly, hoping not to disturb the doctor.

The doctor hasselled while opening the door, from Louis' toes to his head, he smiled and stuck out a hand. "Hello, you must be the Styles family?" asked the doctor. His name-tag read 'Dr. Newman.'

Louis took the gesture, shaking Dr. Newman's hand. "I'm not, but these two are." Louis smiled at doctor.

Dr. Newman nodded, he stepped to the side, holding the door opening. "Come in, come in," He gestured with his hands. The three nodded while walking inside, heads turning in all directions to study the room that they were in.

The walls were a light caramel colour. There was a clear desk with a white leather chair, infront of the desk was a leather couch for three. There was an average exam bed to the far right of the room. Some frames were pinned to the walls, certificates stood inside them, all with bolded words that read 'Dr. Newman.'

We all sat down on the white couch as Dr. Newman sat in his own. "Good afternoon." He smiled.

Louis decided to talk for the three. "Wonderful, thank you."

Dr. Newman repositioned himself into the couch. "So, why are you three here today?"

Dr. Newman relaxed in his chair as Beth, Louis, and Harry lounged on the white couch. It was quiet for a moment, though Harry decided to speak up to cut the silence.

"Hello," greeted Harry was a small smile.

Dr. Newman nodded, "Hello, lad. Harry, yes?" He questioned. Harry nodded. "Wonderful, now, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, straightening his back as he waited for an explanation.

Harry wanted to speak, though it was quite difficult for him; he knew if he started, he would just freeze there, whimper, start bawling, or all three.

Louis decided to speak for Harry, understanding the younger lad. "Beth, here," Louis indicated Harry's grandmother, "May have a chance of Alzheimer's, can you check it out?" Louis asked with a sly smile.

Dr. Newman nodded, motioning Beth to come into his examination room. Beth nodded and followed the doctor. She sat on the seat in the room, then Dr. Newman came out to talk to Louis and Harry.

"Alright," He said, pressing his palms onto his desk as he spoke, "I'm going to have your lovely grandmother have an examination, everything will be fine, alright? It will take in hour or two, so if you'd like, come back in a bit, yeah?" He explained, eyeing the two boys.

Harry nodded, "Sure, thank you doctor. Do we need to sign anything?" Harry quizzed.

Dr. Newman nodded, sitting back into his seat as he slid a drawer from his desk open, taking out a couple of papers. "Aahh... brain examination...," He hummed as he looked through the papers.

"Aha!" He said with a smile, pulling out a beige coloured form.

He flipped through some pages, then tapped his finger on the spot where they had to fill in the paper.

"Just some basic information," Dr. Newman assured, "Nothing too complicated."

Harry nodded, clicking the pen that was placed near the form, and filling in the information.

After he was finished, he took out about £100 pounds and placed it on the form with a smile. Dr. Newman nodded and went back to the examination room with a quiet 'goodbye' to the two boys.

Louis and Harry smirked at each other while making their way to Louis' car, maybe they would just wait there for two hours... nothing much.

Once Harry and Louis were seated, Louis eyed Harry with a smile. "You should stay at my flat until your parents come home from town, you are staying alone, right?" Louis asked Harry.

Harry nodded, "I suppose that is a good idea, I mean because I would be alone and all. Don't we have a week off of school this week?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded, "Yeap..., by the way, we can be friends, yano, we only two years apart, really."

Harry chuckled and patted Louis' leg. They decided to go back to Louis' flat until it was time to pick up Beth.

Once they arrived at Louis' huge house, they scattered inside. Harry felt awkward being in Louis' house, he always felt awkward in other peoples' homes. So, he just stood at the door, not moving or making a sound.

Louis chuckled at the shy boy, "Harry, can I call you Hazza first?" Louis asked with permission, Harry nodded. "OK, Hazza, don't be shy..., this is going to be like your second home until your parents get back in the town, alright?" Louis assured.

Louis went to his bedroom and slipped into a pair of pajamas. Harry looked uncomfortable in his clothes.

"Can I-I get into something more comfortable?" Harry asked Louis politely.

Louis nodded. "Yeah, of course, you can change in my bedroom."

And with that, Harry scattered into Louis' bedroom. He hoped that Louis understand that when he meant "more comfortable," he meant in his boxers. Harry just shrugged it off as he pulled off his v-neck, and kicked off his skinny jeans, leaving him a half-naked Harry.

When Harry returned into the living room, Louis was starring at the television, watching The Teletubbies.

"Aren't you a little too old for that?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Louis yelped in surprise and switched the power off from the television. Yeah, there was no use to it, it was kind of obvious he was watching Teletubbies. "I wasn't!" Louis said defensively. But his mind travelled else where when he started to turn his head towards Harry and look down at his torso. His chest was bare. Very bare. And Louis liked it more than he should have. 

"Am I that distracting?" Harry poked at Louis as he made place on the couch for himself. He giggled as Louis' face turned a little red. He placed his palm on Louis' cheek, but then pinched it to tease Louis. Louis whined at the pain, his cheek turning rose where Harry pinched it. He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted his lips, this made Harry giggle.

There was a comfortable silence. But before Louis could even realised what he was doing, he smashed his lips against Harry's, tugging the student's brown locks as Harry kissed back and wrapped his arms around Louis.

"Oh!" Harry squealed as his body was pushed down on the seat, Louis on top of him, kissing all over his face. Harry paused Louis so he could tug off Louis' shirt. Louis just smirked when Harry started to bite his lip. Louis planted his lips back to Harry's and made the young boy moan into the kiss. Louis let go of the kiss, then proceeded to kiss down on to Harry's neck. He sucked his skin and bit, leaving a love bite placed sweetly there. Harry moaned as Louis continued down further on his body as he placed kisses that trailed down Harry's chest. All of this made Harry moan out soft whimpers. Louis stopped for a moment at Harry's happy trail. He looked up at the boy. He looked needy but Louis wasn't sure if Harry wanted to do this.

"Harry?" Louis said softly. Harry looked down at Louis with a curious look. "I think we're taking it too fast, I shouldn't have kissed you..." 

"No, Louis, it's fine. Please, just continue," Harry whined. 

Louis shook his head. "Harry, I can't do this. It's wrong. We've only just met!" 

Harry frowned; he knew that Louis wouldn't change his mind. And it was true that they only met that day. He didn't even know Louis' favourite colour. So he pulled up from Louis' touch and sighed. He looked at Louis in the eyes, but then his eyes trailed back to his fingers mindlessly fumbling. "Yeah, you're right," said Harry. But then he giggled as he looked back to Louis, "I'm using the bathroom first!" he announced as he scrambled off to Louis' washroom as if he'd been living in this house for years. 

Louis sighed disappointingly. This was Louis' house and he had his own room to wank off in. But he just decided to let the boy be happy with his little scheme and decided not to say anything. He just soundlessly sloped to his bedroom to have a good wank. And yeah, maybe he did shout Harry's name as he came. And maybe he heard Harry yell Louis' name from across the hall. 

♦

"We should probably get going... Beth should be finished in about 20 minutes," Harry said to Louis, not even glancing at the gent yet.

Louis nodded. "I'll get my car keys," he said to Harry. He then got up from the couch to fetch for his keys.

Harry pulled out his mobile as he waited for Louis to return. He had a message from an unknown sender, so he opened it.

" _Had fun with your teacher?_ " Harry read his text out loud. "What?" he said to himself. He felt uneasy for a moment, because how would someone know he was with Louis? Maybe they just saw him get into the same car as Louis. It was all okay. Nothing for Harry to get worked up on. Or maybe it could have just been his mum texting from a different number, after all, Harry had called her to tell her he would be at Louis' until she gets back. So Harry just brushed it off.

Louis returned with his keys held tightly between his fingertips. "Let's go," Louis said. 

Louis quickly grabbed his phone from his room and rushed outside to the car. Harry was already in the car. He looked out the window to see Louis who smiled at him. When Louis sat inside, the two boys looked at each other for a long while.

"Hi," Harry said. He felt a little awkward because of the _event _, but it felt pretty chill. But then he realized he was blushing and Louis chuckled at him__

Louis patted his leg. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed," Louis cooed.

Harry hit Louis' arm lightly, "Don't make me shy with you, boo!" he joked.

Louis smiled at Harry's cuteness, then put his car in drive and went off. Once they arrived at the clinic, they scrambled out of the car, making it exactly in time to pick up Beth.

They waited patiently in the waiting room for Dr. Newman and Beth to come out. While Louis and Harry waited, a blonde boy about his age came up to Harry.

The blonde smiled at Harry before speaking. "Hi," He greeted to Louis and Harry.

Harry and Louis both smiled. "Hello," Harry greeted cheerfully.

"My name is Niall," the boy introduced himself. "I know it's weird just randomly saying hi, but I'm quite bored and want someone to talk to," he said.

Harry liked Niall's accent, it was very Irish and splendid. "I'm Harry, this is Louis, my... uhh... friend," Harry greeted. He felt a tad weird when he called Louis his friend. Well, friends were wonderful, but he wasn't sure Louis wanted him to be called that since his was his, well, teacher.

"If you don't mind me asking, but could I use yer phone?" Niall asked shyly, he had in accent while saying 'your,' though it was actually quite adorable.

Harry nodded while taking out his cell. "I hope you aren't going to steal it, mate," Harry joked, somewhat trusting the blonde lad. He reached in his pocket to pick it out and gave it to Niall.

Niall nodded as a thank you and started to dial. After a few moments, he spoke, "Mum, the doctor said I need to get crutches," Niall spoke softly into the phone. He mumbled something else though Harry nor Louis could hear what he said. "Y-You can't pay for surgery?" Niall's voice cracked a little, but his face was kept strong. "B-But mom, they said without surgery I-I," He tried to explain. "H-Hello?" He stuttered in the phone. He looked down at Harry's phone.

Niall drooped his head down to hide his sadness and passed the phone back to Harry. "Thanks," Niall murmured quietly before walking off.

"Wait!" Louis felt sadness overwhelmed him, "What's wrong?" He asked very concerned.

Niall looked up with red eyes. "What do you mean?"

Louis sighed sadly at the pouting boy. "You can't pay for surgery?" Louis asked the boy.

Niall covered his eyes with hands, hiding his tears. He shook his head, "No, I can't. It sucks, mate, but I have to deal with it," he hiccuped because of his tears. "Oh, for fuck sakes. I hate when I'm sensitive over nothing. I'm sorry."

Harry and Louis watched the sad boy as he cried. Harry placed his hand on Niall's shoulder and pulled the blonde's chin up to look at him, "Hey, it'll work out, okay pal?"

Dr. Newman came out of his office and noticed the group hug of the sad three. He rushed over to ask what was wrong. Niall send he would not be able to pay for knee surgery because he couldn't afford it.

"Niall, do I need to pay for your surgery? I will, you know I will," Dr. Newman told Niall.

Niall's eyes lit up. "Really?" Mr. Newman nodded. "Yeah, yeah, thank you, doctor. I had Dr. Beverly today if you need her. You don't understand how amazing this is of you," He told Dr. Newman.

The doctor nodded. "I usually wouldn't but this knee surgery is very important and you're like a son to me," Dr. Newman said, patting the younger's back, while Niall's blue eyes beamed at him happily.

"Yeah, I know," Niall said as he wrapped his arms around the doctor.

Beth came out of the doctor's office with a smile. "Harry, love, they said that they would give me medication. It's supposed help on memory and everything," Beth said with a her glowing smile. "It probably won't be a 100 percent guarantee for recovering all, but it really will help a lot, darling. That's what is supposed to happen," she spoke. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Dr. Newman nodded. "Of course, but she needs you boys to help her remember everything she hasn't. She'll remember, I promise. You just have to try," he said warmly. "Ooh!" he said before running back to his office. The group stood there silently until he came running back. He came with a piece of paper with a lot of writing and various diagrams and pictures. "Here are some exercises, brain exercises, which really help remember many things. You boys can try it to so you can expand your memory."

Harry nodded and smiled, happily accepting the paper, folding it neatly and placing it inside his back pocket of his jeans. "Thank you so much, doctor. You really are a miracle," he said.

Dr. Newman patted his back and kissed Beth on the cheek. "I'll see you soon?"

Harry nodded. "Soon, of course," as he walked towards the door, he turned around and give him a friendly smile. "You've helped so much, doc."

Dr. Newman waved goodbye as the group left the building. Everyone leaving with a happy expression on their face.

This was the day Harry started to believe in miracles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed my users :D (well not really for tumblr, i just made another blog)
> 
> mistylarry||tumblr or troyesiyan||tumblr  
> troyansiyan||twitter  
> have fun love u guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

"So then – Harry! Hi!" Niall greeted cheerfully, interrupting his speech to wrap his arms around the curly haired boy.

Harry chuckled quietly. "Hello," Harry untangled Niall's arms from him and turned to his grandmother. "Granny, the doctor said to take a tablet after breakfast and after dinner every day, I'll help you if you ever need it, just call," Harry assured, taking out the bottle from his pocket and giving it to Beth.

Beth nodded with a smile on her wrinkled face. "Thank you, Crumpet," Beth said sweetly, then sloppily pecked Harry's cheek, making Harry blush.

"Crumpet?" Louis teased, holding in a laugh.

Harry sighed, embarrassed. "It is only a nickname," Harry crossed his arms. "You can't use it!" He told Louis who was pressing his hands against his mouth from laughter.

Louis' phone rang, singing a song from Coldplay that Louis really enjoyed. 

When Louis was about to reach at his phone, Harry swiped it from Louis' pocket and answer the call. 

Harry devishly looked at Louis. "Hello?" Harry answered whilst smirking at the older boy who was trying to get his mobile back from Harry. Harry laughed really hard, throwing his head back. "Yes, I will give the phone to your  _BooBear_ , " Harry starred at Louis with a large grin on his face.

Louis grabbed his mobile from Harry. "Mom? I'm fine," Louis small talked with his mother, then quickly shutting his phone, shoving it into his back pocket. "Never again!" Louis warned, crossing his arms while red-faced.

Niall and Harry both giggled. "Oh, Harry, Niall is coming over for dinner, it'd be nice to get to know him, yeah?" Louis said, now calm.

Harry nodded. "Beth, would you like to come with us?" Louis asked the senior politely.

Beth shook her head. "Oh, thank you, love. But I'm quite tired and would just enjoy to have some rest," Beth said, curving a heartwelming smile on her face.

Louis nodded. "Of course. We'll just drop you off," Louis said.

With that, the group went to Louis' luxurious car and dropped off Beth.

 

"Goodbye, granny!" Harry waved out the window as Beth exited the car, walking into her home.

"Bye, Crumpet," Beth said, then quickly departed into her home.

It was a quiet car ride to Louis' home, except for the gleeful music playing on the radio.

" _And live while we're young_ ," a song ended from the radio that the three boys hummed to themselves.

"I really like this new song by Two Direction," Niall said, cutting the silent atmosphere in the car. Niall crouched back into his seat, waiting for the next song to come on.

The two others boys hummed in unison, "Mhm," agreeing with Niall.

Louis pulled into his drive way and unbuckled his seat belt. Harry and Niall followed Louis as he made his way to the front door, unlocking it, showing his beautiful home.

Niall's mouth dropped. "Wow," was all he could say. Niall had a rough life at home and did not have such a nice home. Niall's father abandoned him when he was only nine, so he now lived with his mother who could only work as a waitress. Thus, it was difficult for her to afford to take care of herself and Niall.

Niall took off his shoes, neatly placing them in Louis' shoe closet, as well he hung up his jacket in the closet. He followed Louis into his living room. Niall and Harry sat down on Louis' red, velvet couch in the living room as Louis rushed off to his kitchen to prepare dinner.

Niall looked around the room. It was nicely furnished, quite an antique interior, though with a mix of modern furniture which made the room look astonishing.

Though something really caught Niall's eye.

There was a small puddle of white on the couch, literally an inch away from where he sat. He realized what it was, making his eyes go wide.

"Harry, what is this?" Niall asked in an odd tone, pointing at the little, white puddle.

Harry's eyes widened. "It's... uhh–" He tried to say what it was, though was interrupted by Niall's loud shout.

"Vanilla pudding! You two should really clean up if you eat on the couch." Niall scowled at the curly haired one who was calming down now, happy that Niall thought it was food. "Hey, do you have any left?" Niall questioned, quickly making his way to Louis' kitchen.

Harry sighed, relieved, then he quickly got up and grabbed some toilet paper to clean up the mess that was spotted by the blonde boy.

Niall quickly came back with a frown on his face. "No pudding," he pouted and plopped on Louis' couch once again.

Harry shrugged and turned on the telly to watch whatever was on. Harry thought the blonde Irish man was such an adorable and innocent boy. He liked him.

Louis returned with a smile on his face. "Dinner's ready," He announced and then disappeared into the dining room.

Niall and Harry went to the dining room, smelling the goods that Louis prepared. Harry supposed there was chicken and mash potatoes, and he supposed correctly, though it looked much better than he expected it to be.

Niall licked his lips and sat down. He was about to dig into his food, though he decided to be polite and wait for Harry and Louis until they were settled down. It only took a moment for the two to sit down, and with that, Niall digged into his food, loving the taste of it all.

"Are you two in high school right now?" Niall asked the two while munching on some roasted broccoli.

Louis shook his head. "Nope, I am a first year English teacher, uh, Harry is... uhh...," Louis mumbled, wondering if Niall would be surprised that a student and a teacher had a...  _thing_.

"His student," Harry finished Louis' trembled sentence.

Louis gasped, quickly looking at Niall to see his scared reaction, though there was no scared reaction. No disgusted reaction. Surprisingly, Niall looked as happy as he was before the question.

"Oh, I'm a student. Year 12," Niall told the two.

Harry smiled. "Me too," He said gleefully. "Oh, and don't get freaked out that Louis is my teacher, he graduated earlier, right?" Harry asked, trying to confirm with Louis.

Louis nodded. "Yeah, it's only a two year difference. No big deal, yeah?" Louis said, then he grabbed a roasted carrot, shoving it in his mouth.

Niall and Harry nodded. The evening was nice and calm, until one question that Niall could not handle.

"So, how are your mom and dad, Niall?" Harry asked casually.

Niall held his breath. His eyes were wide. He knew that in any moment his tears would spill on to his polo that he was wearing.

"M-My d _ad_?" Niall's voice croaked as he bit his lip on the word he never could call someone by. He felt a tear slip down. He felt like an idiot looking so vulnerable like this.

Harry and Louis' face expressions were heart-breaking. They felt as they did something to Niall. They felt their throats tightening up.

"Niall? Are you okay? Did I say something? I'm sorry Niall," Harry panicked, he kept mumbling random words trying to get Niall to calm down but he had no idea what had happened and he wanted the tears to stop.

Niall nodded his head. "I-I'm sorry. My d-dad just l-left wh-wh–" Niall hiccuped. He decided that he was a moron. A stupid, sensitive moron that just  _had_ to start crying over his dumb father to some strangers that are probably so confused.

All Harry and Louis could do is kneel beside the crying boy and hum soothing words.

"Niall, please stop crying, love. Come here," Harry whispered into the crying boy's ear, leaning in to hug the boy.

Niall looked up with red, puffy eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the others.

Louis tilted his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

The rest of the evening was basically calming Niall, and now was the point that Niall decided to tell the two about what his tears were all about.

The three gathered on the lounge chairs as Niall was about to explain his what had happened.

 

_"Daddy, where are you going?" muffled Niall as he noticed his father was reaching for the door handle._

_His father sighed, a very frustrated sighed. "I am going out," he simply said._

_Niall reached for his father's hand as he was about to walk out of the door. "When are you coming back, daddy?" Niall questioned, not letting his father leave yet._

_His father crouched down to Niall's height, looking into the little boy's deep, blue eyes. "Soon," was all his father said. His father ruffled Niall's hair before leaving out the door. "I love you, kiddo," his father said, almost humming the words._

_He reached for the handle and closed the door behind him._

_Niall could have sworn he heard his father say, "But I need a better life." But that could not be true, he loved Niall, as he said a moment ago_.

_Niall hopped into his bed and snuggled with his blanket. Niall knew he would come back tomorrow. He had to._

_But he was wrong._

_He did not come the next day. Nor the next. Or the next._

_He never came back._

_But didn't he love Niall?_

_Was he just lying to him?_

 

"And what about now?" Harry asked calmly, trying not to make the boy cry again.

Niall looked up to the green-eyed boy. "We are struggling at home, that's why I could not afford the knee surgery, and also why I don't have a mobile," Niall said, dissapointed with himself, and quickly looking back to his feet.

Louis patted the blonde boy. He then quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, knowing a pat was only useless, though Niall thought it was a caring thing to do, in his opinion.

Harry scooched over to Niall and Harry hummed a few, though very meaningful words:

"It'll be alright."

Louis and Harry were upset, as well; seeing this adorable boy bawl in front of them, and the fact they had no clue how to help him, all they could do is give sympathy towards Niall.

Harry wanted to break this silence. It was quiet, aside Niall's tears, and it was obviously not the best silence they could have. It was the heart breaking silence that no one would ever want to have.

Harry spoke up, “Where could he have gone?” Harry questioned the boy.

Niall looked up at Harry. He was surprised Harry would ask, was it not obvious? He obviously left to another family because Niall was not good enough for him.

Or that is what Niall thought. “They obviously left me,” Niall answered.

Harry looked at him confused. He was curious of  _why_  someone would leave this gorgeous, blue-eyed boy to another family. “Why would he do that?” Harry asked, needing a decent answer, at least.

Niall shrugged. A small whimper escaped Niall's pink lips before he spoke, though he proceeded to answer, hoping his voice would not crack like it had before. “I'm not good enough,” He said, looking down, ashamed at himself.

Niall knew that no one would want him. Niall was just... _Niall_ , what was so special about that?

It was if Harry read his thoughts. “You are perfect, Niall,” Harry said in an honest tone.

Niall would have believed Harry with the tone of his voice and his actions, though Niall knew that he truly was not perfect – not at all.

Niall shook his head. “N-No... I'm not perfect. Not in a-any way,” He said, looking away once again.

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together. How could Niall said that about himself? By the looks of it, Niall was decent – literally much more than decent.

“Harry is right,” Louis told Niall, looking straight into the blonde's eyes. “You are perfect,” Louis finished.

Harry nodded. He had an idea: find his father and make him tell Niall that. Even if Niall's father may have left, it could never have been Niall that he left because of. He would literally  _need_ Niall's father to come by and tell Niall that he really  _is_ perfect.

“Look, Niall,” Harry said, lightly slipping his pointer finger under Niall's chin and smoothly lifting it up so Niall would be looking straight into Harry's eyes. “I will promise you that you are perfect. I will  _prove_  it,” Harry promised.

Niall fussed. “No, you can't, I'm not perf-” Niall was about to finish his thought about him not being perfect and all, though Louis and Harry both cut him off in unison.

“You are perfect!” They both declared.

Louis looked at Niall. “I had enough of your nonsense of you doubting yourself.”

Niall smiled, even though he knew it was probably a bit silly to smile when only four minutes ago he was bawling his eyes out, though he smiled because he liked the fact that Harry and Louis kept going on and on trying to make him feel better about himself.

“Alright, but how will you prove it?” Niall inquired, finally stopping his nonsense.

Harry smirked. “I'll find your dad, he will tell you,” Harry assured the bloke.

Niall nodded, he may seem all cool, calm, and collected, but inside he was cheering and fireworks were exploding because if Harry's plan really  _did_ work out, he may actually see his father, and how excited he was for that.

The three boys finished their chat and decided to lounge on the computer and watch some television, though Louis and Niall were mostly caught up on Twitter and Facebook. Louis was setting up an account for Niall, and Niall was so excited for some reason, he found Facebook and Twitter quick interesting, though at the same time he thought it was quite boring.

It was complicated to explain, and this is what Niall told Louis when he was explaining his thoughts of the social networks as Louis tapped away on the keyboard.

Harry decided to go to his guestroom where he opened up the laptop that Louis set up for him in the room. He wanted to find Niall's father, if he even could not on the computer, he was still trying to make the blue-eyed boy meet his father once again.

Harry started to tap away on the computer, trying to find backgrounds of Niall's family, but really, he could not find Niall  _himself_  on the web, so what was he to do?

Probably he had to call some people. Ask to look for documents of Niall, leading up to his dad, leading up to where his dad is.

Harry hoped this plan would work.

He slipped his mobile out of his jean pocket and went to the phone operator to see if he could find his father's number.

But what was his father's name anyway?

He put his phone back into his pocket and quietly walked over to Louis' room where he could hear Niall and Louis giggling. He wanted to know what about.

He looked through the little crack of the door because when he left, he remembered he did not fully close the door. He looked to see Niall and Louis on the bed, normally sitting down, starring at the screen of the laptop infront of them.

And then there was a moan from the speakers.

Harry's eyes widened right at the moan... it was a masculin voice. It was probably nothing disgusting. But, Harry just knew he was telling himself that and just speculating that they were actually laughing at amateur porn.

He placed his ear closer to the door, hoping he would not fall or anything.

He heard a trail of moans from the speakers, and more giggling coming from Louis and Niall.

 _Oh boy_ , Harry thought to himself, holding in a chuckle.

Harry jammed open the door, hoping to scare the giggling boys.

Unfortunately, it did not work. He crept beside the two boys. “Watching porn?” Harry asked the two who's faces were red.

Louis held in a giggled, while Niall just decided to blurt out, “Yeap.”

Harry chuckled, a low and husky voice, which really caught the two blue-eyed boys' attention, Harry did not even notice this though.

“What?” Harry asked when he finally realised the two were starring at him. They did not answer him. “...What?” Harry tried again, though there was no answer.

Harry just decided to shrug it off, because really, he was not going to try again, he knew the two were not going to answer him at all.

“Niall, do you remember your dad's name?” Harry asked in a calm voice.

Niall nodded, shifting his position slightly so he was facing Harry. “Bobby Horan...,” He said, trailing off as he looked at Harry who started to bite his lip.

“Okay, thanks, Niall,” Harry said quickly, then rushed off to the guest room to call the operater.

He slid out his mobile was again and dialed the operater, waiting as the phone rang. “Operater! How may I assist you today?” A feminin voice answered the call.

Harry smiled at sat on his bed. “Hi, I'm trying to, like, find someone's number,” Harry explained.

“Alright, what's their name, love?” The woman asked.

“Bobby Horan.”

-

Harry heard an exhausted sigh on the other end of the line once Harry spoke the name of whom he was searching for, well whom Niall was really searching for. Questions aired in his head, wondering why there was a sigh, there was nothing complicated with his answers. Hopefully.

After a few moments of vain silence, the woman spoke. "I'm afraid he has passed away." The woman told Harry sympathetically.

Harry immediately gasped at the woman's response. He inquired himself of how Niall was going to react. Probably heart broken, surely.

Harry wanted to know more of why he passed away so young. "Do you know why he passed away?" Harry asked the woman.

The woman spoke quietly, with a croaky tone. "I-I know Bobby. The Irish one, yeah? He was a good friend of mine," the woman babbled on. "After he left his child, oh he was just heart broken, he left to join the army," the woman explained to Harry. "He was shot right in the head. It was dreadful, really. Hey, why do you want to know?" the woman suddenly changed her tone of voice, sounding more serious now than upset.

Harry breathed out shakily. "His son. Niall, his son, wanted to find him. He is going to react horribly." Harry said.

"Oh dear, I remember Niall. I came to Thanksgiving once, came over a few times, he loved his father so much," the woman said, changing her voice now to the upset tone.

"I'll have to go tell him the news. What's your name, before I leave?" Harry asked her.

"Cindy. Good luck to you. Ciao," the woman said her goodbye and immedately hung up.

Harry carefully placed his phone on the desk where he was sat at and walked back to the room that Louis and Niall were at. He was afraid of Niall tearing up once again, he always felt the need to cry whenever he saw the blonde bawling.

Once Niall saw Harry enter the room, he looked up with his blue eyes shining into the green. Harry knew he was excited to know if Harry found his father.

"Did you find him?" Niall asked excited.

Harry sucked in his lips before sitting beside Niall on the bed. Louis turned to the two curiously, listening to the conversation. Harry did not budge because he was not sure whether to nod or to shake his head because the answer was kind of both. "Yes, but not completely..." Harry started his talk, already having the feeling of guilt run through his body. "Niall, this is going to be really hard to tell you this."

Immidately, Niall's face turned nervous. He was not sure how to react to what Harry just said, though he nodded so that Harry could continue. "You can continue..."

Harry sighed. "Niall, your dad did not leave you for another family. He left to be a hero," Harry said, rubbing Niall's thigh in circles, trying to calm the blonde into tears or anything.

"W-What do you mean?" Niall asked.

"He left to the army, Niall." Harry explained to Niall, who gave a quick gasp.

Niall frowned. "Where is he n-now?" Niall asked with a little bit of hope trailing around.

"I'm really sorry Ni–."

Niall jumped up before Harry could finish. "No! Why are you sorry? There is nothing to be sorry of! He is OK! Nothing is bad! He is alive! Right? Tell me I'm right," Niall begged Harry, tears already were forming.

“Niall, I’m really sorry,” Harry said quietly, his voice croaked once he spoke.

Harry looked over at Louis. His face was stuffed in a pillow, quiet sobs escaped from him. He was crying because he felt just so sorry for Niall. Niall has been through so much and his luck always gets worse. It was terrible for the blonde boy.

Harry gripped Niall, holding him tightly as Niall shoved his face into Harry’s shoulder; loud weeps from Niall were echoing the room, mixed with Louis’ quiet sobs.

Niall was not sure what to do anymore. He just wanted to die. It was his wish now, because he just hated everything about his life. His father was concealed in a grave. He was just plain poor. And his worst secret is that he was abused constantly, for his job was a prostitute to make a little bit of earnings for his family. That’s why bruises covered his body, though it was covered by his rags of clothing.

“I just want to be happy for once,” Niall said as he let go of Harry, his eyes were red from tears. “I’m just not lucky enough. I would be better off dead, I would at least be happy.”

Harry took his thumb and wiped off a leaking tear from Niall’s pink face. “Don’t say that… Life will get better.”

“Not for m–.”

“It will, Niall.” Louis quickly chipped in. “Promise.”

 

Louis and Harry kept comforting Niall throughout the day. Niall fell fast asleep on their living room couch, though Harry carried him to the guest room and tucked him into the snug covers.

Harry returned back to Louis, who was inspecting a video camera in the living room. His eyes were just starring at the screen, listening to a recording as some man spoke to the camera. Though Louis had tears as well.

"Louis? Why are you crying?" Harry questioned, sitting beside him. "Where'd you get this camera?

Louis looked up at Harry and then handed him the camera then pressed play. It was a man who looked very similar to Niall, seeming to be his father. He was in an army bunk, in camouflage uniform and a few cuts on his cheek.

"Niall, if you ever see this, I love you so much," the man spoke to the camera, then quickly looking behind his back to check on something. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, but I had to do it because my buddy died in war, so I came to replace him," he said. "I'm going to die, Niall, and I know that, but I just want to tell you I'm going to die being proud, and you have to know that I can never forgive myself for leaving you. Just be happy. Please, be happy."

Harry had a hand covering his mouth as he watched, tears were starting to prickle. The man continued to speak, "It's really dangerous now, and I can see that they're close now. I hope Cindy will send you this tape. I really hope you won't be mad at me, Niall. I love you so much, buddy," Niall's father showed a week smile. "Remember, when you were just a little boy we would always go to the park and try to count all the grass? It was silly, but it was fun with you, Nialler."

Harry noticed how another man was sneaking from behind Niall's father. "I love you, son. Stay strong. I love y—," and before the two knew it, he was shot by a bullet, right through the head, and the screen turned black.

Harry wiped his eyes with his thumb. "That's mad," he commented finally.

Louis nodded. "I'm not sure if I want to show Niall."

Harry bit his lip. "He should know the truth," he said to Louis. "Even if it hurts."

 

"Has Niall woken up yet?" Louis asked Harry, still holding the video camera.

Harry bit his lip. "'m not sure, I'll go check."

Harry got up and then made his way to the guest bedroom. Harry peeked through the slight opening of the door to check on Niall. But he saw something he was hoping not to  _ever_  see.

"Niall!  _Stop!_ " Harry shouted, barging into the room, stopping Niall.

Niall was holding a knife to his throat. He was only seconds away to killing himself. "P-Please, let me do it," he begged.

Harry tried to reach for the knife from Niall's hands, but Niall hid it behind his back. "Niall, you can't be doing this."

A tear escaped from Niall's eye is he blinked down hard. "I need to do this Harry, please, I need it... I need it."

Harry stood in front of Niall, placing a gentle hand on the boy's thigh. "You can't leave us, Niall. I won't let you do this," he assured.

Niall kept his eyes closed and started to shake his hand, whimpers escaped from his pink lips. "N-No. I need this, Harry."

Harry finally managed to grab the knife out of Niall's hand and softly spoke, "Louis and I need to show you something.

Niall whimpered. Harry hushed the boy's hiccups and gently started to kiss him all over his face. Niall breathed quietly, his heart's pace started to go down. He felt relaxed. 

"H-Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What do I have to see?"

Harry picked Niall up in his arms. He was a little heavy but he was crying and needed the love right now. Harry brought him into the living room where Louis sat with the camera in his hands. Niall kept whispering "dad" under his breath while rocking back and forth. Louis had a hand wrapped around Niall, and Harry thought that Louis was whispering comforting words into Niall's ear.  Louis turned his head to Harry, looking into his eye. This was a very heart-aching moment right now. 

Once the video finished, Niall basically fell into Louis' chest, screaming and crying all over Louis' shirt. Harry and Louis felt incredibly bad for Niall. He had a leg injury, had a bad home, tried to kill himself, and his father died in war. What worse can happen to Niall? And that is when Louis thought of an idea. A vacation. A place to relax, get-away, and feel calmed. That is what Louis, Harry, and especially Niall. Since it was March already, spring break would be soon for Harry, Louis, and Niall; the perfect time to go.

Louis whispered to the two others. "It's spring break soon, we should all go to a vacation. I'll pay for it all."

Harry raised his brow. "You're going to pay for three people? Louis you're not that rich."

Louis sighed. "I have savings, Harry."

Niall lifted his head gingerly. "I can't go. You can't pay for me, that's too much."

"But I  _want_  to pay for you."

"No, you just feel bad."

"I feel bad so that's why I want to pay for us to go to a vacation together."

"I can't."

"Niall, I'm going to be buying three tickets and if you don't go one will be wasted and I would have just wasted a lot of money for nothing. You're going."

Niall slyly smiled. He didn't want them to feel so sympathic for him. Heck, they literally only just met him. But it's okay, he guessed. He supposed they weren't going to let him say no. "How long will we go?"

"Two weeks, the duration of spring break."

Niall nodded. "Y-Yeah, okay. Can I call my mom?"

Harry nodded then reached into his pocket to fetch out his phone. He then gave to Niall. 

Niall dialled the number then clicked on call. "Mom? I'm going away for spring break. Yes, I'll stay in contact. Love you too. Bye." Niall hung up and smiled slightly. "Okay, I guess I'm going."

Harry and Louis both smiled. "That's wonderful, I can drop you off home to pack?" Louis offered.

Niall nodded. "Yeah, just pick me up this Friday and we'll go. Where are we going anyway?"

"I was thinking maybe in Vancouver, in Canada? I heard it gets pretty warm in spring," Louis suggested. "I also think Two Direction will be there."

Harry smiled. "It seems like you have this obsession with them. Weren't their names Zayn and Liam or something?"

Louis chuckled. "Yeah."

Niall giggled quietly at the couple. "That would be cool if we saw them."

Louis agreed with a nod. "Yeah. Let's get going, Niall. And, here," Louis took out his wallet and handed Niall a hundred dollars. "Take this as a gift, go out and buy some clothes are anything you want really."

Niall smiled widely. "Thank you so much guys."

Niall and Louis said goodbye to Harry and left out to Louis' car, driving off.

Harry smiled to himself and starting to hum a song by Two Direction. The song "Irresistible" was one of Harry's favourites. The song reminded Harry of Niall and Louis, because they really  _were_  irresistible. Not only that, but he saw them as perfect human beings. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr --> mistylarry  
> twitter --> kedsharry
> 
> kudos and comments make a very happy girl


End file.
